as bad as good gets
by leprekan187
Summary: James was suddenly not paying any attention to her. It was the strangest thing yet. And maybe... just maybe you don't know what you have until its gone... Or at the very least not making you go around the twist. But Lily had a plan. she would make James hers if it was the last thing she ever did. songfic! song by zz top rewritten! ur not crazy for seeing it reapear!


_**A/N hey guys I have been instructed to remove the song lyrics from this fic. I will let you know when to look for them but google up bad to the bone by zztop version the original lyrics is from **__**George Thorogood and the Destroyers and is not in the public domain. I will be working the edit my other songfics but I don't know how well that will work out seeing as songs for Scorpius is literally all song… but whatever. If I have to I will remove it and leave a note with it letting everyone know where they can find it. Anyway enjoy the story**_

I was beginning to worry. James had not asked me out or hit on me at all this year.

Given that it was only October, most wouldn't worry. But he **is** _James Potter_ and me? I am Lily Evans. Until this year I have not had longer than seven consecutive days of peace with out him asking me out or hitting on me since first year when I punched him in the nose so hard it broke.

I wasn't quite sure if I should do a happy dance or curse Salazar for his lapse in behavior. I had, rather reluctantly, begun to see him in a different light. And I'm quite sure I wasn't the only one. A week ago, in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall as positively dumbfounded when James not only raised his hand in class to a question I didn't know the answer to but also got it right. It was rather amusing seeing as she gave him detention then corrected herself and gave him ten points.

He had stopped running his hand through his hair making it look windblown and instead began rubbing the back of his neck nervously whenever I walked into a room. He had even stopped pranking everyone except Severus. But it was amazing that he had done that much… no need to push everyone's luck. He had taken to blushing shyly and stammering whenever I was around.

I hated to admit it but it was rather… _endearing_. But I was loathe to admit it out loud.

As cute as the new James was I was adamant to admit that I missed his reckless and carefree side.

{LIGHT BLUB!}

I had an idea. It was very risky on my part and I would require assistance from one of his minions. _Le sigh_…

Peter would fait upon the question.

Remus would stutter and blush and make some excuse for schoolwork.

My only option… the notorious Sirius Black.

Damnation…

Later that week at breakfast I had worked up enough courage to attempt to ask Sirius.

Once I had my toast I sluggishly made my way over to the quartet.

They were talking in hushed voices.

"…_Have _to do it! It's Halloween night! It would be perfect!"

"No Sirius! We could get into a lot of trouble! More than usual." The ever-sensible Remus argued.

"Only if we get caught! And we have the map and the cloak. So it should be a piece of… oh. Hello Lily…" James mumbled before attacking his breakfast with gusto.

"Hey guys. Sirius, a word, please?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS James!" he said pointing to his best friend.

"Like I could have done it by myself?" James snipped back quirking an eyebrow.

"I haven't the foggiest what you are going on about. I would just like to speak to Sirius… alone." I added when he looked at me expectantly.

"Sure thing Evans." He said stuffing the last bit of his toast in his mouth before grabbing three more for the road.

I lead the way out to the courtyard.

"So what's up?" he asked flopping down on the cobble bench under the cherry blossom tree and finishing his last slice of toast.

"I need your help…" I said feeling my face start to heat.

"With _what?_ You're the smartest witch of the age!" Sirius exclaimed flummoxed. I was powerless to the blush over the compliment.

"With a boy." I explained.

"James will kill me… painfully." He said somberly. The look on his face was very pained as if I was asking him to chop his own right hand off… _wait Sirius was left-handed_… I mused.

"I need help with _that_ moron."

"Oh… OH!" he said catching on. With a feral grin taking over his features. "Re_al_ly now?" he leered waggling his eyebrows and all I could do was nod.

I had never blushed so hard in my entire life. I felt completely and utterly naked. And considering what I was wearing I was allowed to feel that way. I had nearly died or embarrassment when Sirius pulled the Halloween costume out of his school bag nearly a month and a half ago.

I had blushed so hard that when I woke the next morning my face was still hot.

My heart stopped dead when he said it would help if I wore it in front of him to get used to being in it.

Given that the costume wasn't exactly _revealing_ helped a little when I stepped out of the loo with them under my red lace night robe.

I was very glad I at least got to pick the song. It fit James to a T.

After over a month of wearing the costume around Sirius for an hour so every night I was finally semi comfortable in it. I am definite that it helped immensely that Sirius had no romantic feelings about be in the slightest.

Tonight was different however. Tonight I was wearing it for James.

I had let one of my old dorm mates' help with my make up and hair.

Alice wasn't necessarily girly but she worked wonders when it counted.

She had squealed over the costume saying it would defiantly get James' attention. Risqué but conservative.

She wasn't the one stuck wearing it though.

Most of my confidence vanished mysteriously the moment James walked into my study.

"Lily? Sirius said you needed to see… wow…" he breathed when he saw me.

I was sitting on my desk with my legs crossed at the knees. His breathless statement was all I needed for my confidence to come soaring back.

I leapt gently off my desk and flicked my wand before sitting it down.

"Wha…" he started before the first guitar riff struck. His head jerked to the side as he tried to find the source of the song.

During his distraction I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves.

When the second played he jerked his head back to me with wide eyes.

_**bad to the bone by zztop **__**(she is supposed to be moving in time with the music)**_

I shed the lacy robe and tossed it onto the desk before walking slowing to him. He fell into the chair that was just to his right completely speechless. I pulled my favorite quill out from my freshly curled hair and shook it so that they cascaded over my shoulders.

"James…" I breathed in the best seductive voice I could manage into his ear as I leaned into him from behind.

_**(end song)**_The music died away.

I was afraid I had gone too far until I saw him break into a devilishly blinding hundred-watt smile.

"Lily… I never knew you actually liked me…"

"I didn't… until you stopped acting like your self. And I found that I missed you annoyance." I admitted scrambling for that damned cloak and some sense of decorum.

"All you had to do was say something. You didn't have to… do this…"

I was powerless to the blush that I felt from my hair to my pink painted toes.

"I wanted to catch your eye."

"You did that in first year when you hit me… that hurt by the way."

"I'm sorry." I said looking at my toes and shoes that were just visible from under the lacy cloak.

"All's forgiven… right?" he asked suddenly self-aware.

"Yes. All is forgiven, except messing with Sev." I said laughing softly

"I can't give up my favorite sport… I'll lose it in a few months anyway. Why not make the best of it?"

"How about this… let me in on the rest of it and I will over look it?" I suggested.

"Done! Head Girl in on the prank! He'll never see it coming!" James said gleefully his old mischief self-shinning through again.

"One more thing James." I asked as he walked to the door with a slight bounce in his step.

"What's that Lily?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

The look on his face was priceless.

"YOU STOLE MY LINE!"


End file.
